Candyman
Candyman è una canzone di Christina Aguilera presente nell'episodio Esprimi un desiderio, il quarto della Terza Stagione, in cui è cantato da Mercedes, Sugar Santana e Brittany dopo aver appena abbandonato le Nuove Direzioni per unirsi al secondo Glee Club della William McKinley High School, le Note Moleste, capitanato da Shelby Corcoran. Testo della canzone Sugar e le Note Moleste: Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine Mercedes, Santana e Brittany: Candyman, candyman Sugar e le Note Moleste: Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine Santana insieme a Brittany: Sweet Brittany: Sugar Mercedes con Brittany: Candyman Mercedes: Heeyy! Mercedes con Santana: I met him out for dinner on a Friday night He really had me working up an appetite He had tattoos up and down his arm There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman Mercedes: Oh yeah Mercedes, Santana e Brittany: He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine We drank champagne and we danced all night (Brittany: Danced all night) We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise (Mercedes: A big surprise) the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline (Mercedes: Oh Ooh) He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man (Santana: Oh Yeah) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman Le Note Moleste: Wash-oo ba da dwee dum bop shoo bop a do ba dwee dum ba bow! Ba-bow Mercedes: Hey yeah Yeah Santana: Oh Yeah swee dum bow! Brittany insieme a Santana: He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop (Brittany: ' Cherry pop) He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man ('Mercedes: '''Oh) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman '''Mercedes: Oh yeah Mercedes, Santana e Brittany: Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot yeah He had got like sugar cane, Oh, good things come to boys who wait Sugar e le Note Moleste: Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine Mercedes, Santana e Brittany: Candyman, candyman Sugar e le Note Moleste: Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine Mercedes, Santana e Brittany: Candyman, candyman Mercedes, Santana e Brittany: Sweet, sugar, candyman Brittany: He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop Mercedes, Santana e Brittany: Sweet, sugar, candyman Brittany con Santana: He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop Mercedes, Santana e Brittany: Sweet, sugar, candyman He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop Sweet sugar, He got those lips like sugar cane Good things come for boys who wait He's a one stop shop with a real big uh He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Santana: Say what?) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Santana: Say) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Mercedes: Wooh) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Mercedes: Ooooh) Candyman, Candyman (Santana: Heeey!) Candyman x6 Sugar e le Note Moleste: Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine Brittany e le Note Moleste: Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine! Sugar e le Note Moleste: Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine Brittany e le Note Moleste: Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine! Sugar e le Note Moleste: Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell Brittany e le Note Moleste: Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell Sugar e le Note Moleste: Squared herself away as she let out a yell Brittany e le Note Moleste: Squared herself away as she let out a yell Classifiche internazionali Curiosità *I costumi di scena assomigliano molto a quelli adoperati nel video originale di Christina Aguilera; *La prima esibizione delle Note Moleste; *La terza canzone di Christina Aguilera ad essere cantata nello show; *La seconda volta che Mercedes canta una canzone di questa cantante. Galleria di foto 874964_1320865484091_full.jpg 1039886_1338236963917_full.jpg Candyman (1).jpg Candyman7.jpg Candyman.png Candyman_4.jpg Candyman8.jpg candyman-559x247.png CandymanSugar.jpg glee304img23.jpg glee-candyman.png glee-candyman-santana_450x320-300x213.jpg Glee-Season-3-Episode-4-Pot-OGold.jpg Trobuletones_candyman.jpg Video Navigazione en:Candyman es:Candyman fr:Candyman Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Note Moleste Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni Sugar Motta Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three